Enlace definitivo
by kastiyana
Summary: Los Kaiju son monstruosas criaturas de otro planeta que salen del mar y siembran la muerte en la Tierra con cada ra combatirlos se han creado los Jaegers, robots gigantes controlados simultáneamente por dos pilotos cuyas mentes establecen un puente neural. La humanidad necesita más pilotos y puede que el comandante Kirkland y el sargento Jones sean la última esperanza


**Nota**: basado en el universo de la película Pacific Rim. En el universo original el primer ataque fue en el 2013 y fueron derrotados en el 2025, pero no voy a respetar esa línea temporal. En mi historia, la guerra es más larga.

Gracias a Lady Orochi por haber leído el proceso, haberme apoyado con ideas y por haber inseminado este hijo en general. Es bakán tener alguien que es mala de cómplice.

**Advertencia**: homoerótica, semi-explícito, luchas, explosiones, heridas, unas muertecitas por ahí.

000

000

**Enlace definitivo**

"_La armonía total de este mundo está formada por una natural aglomeración de discordancias_"  
(Lucio Anneo Séneca)

El abuelo Benjamin le dijo una vez que si no fuese por las murallas le hubiese enseñado a surfear. Alfred solo podría imaginarse por esos relatos cómo se podía sentir montarse en una tabla y desafiar las olas como si fuese el amo de ellas; tenía solo dos ocho, apenas había aprendido a nadar, cuando interpusieron entre él y el horizonte las enormes murallas y, de forma inevitable, la amenaza de los kaijus había hecho que las personas tuviesen un miedo revulsivo al mar.

Alfred siempre quiso ver uno de cerca. Tenía una curiosidad natural por las cosas extraordinarias y si le hablaban de monstruos gigantes que pesaban miles de toneladas y más de cincuenta metros, pues le bajaban las ganas de acercarse lo más posible, de intentar salir de los refugios cuando escuchaba sus pasos haciendo temblar los tuétanos de la tierra.

El abuelo Ben también le había dicho que "Quien está dispuesto a sacrificar libertad a cambio de seguridad no merece ni una ni la otra" (1) y que por eso la gente merecía esa infelicidad y ese miedo en que vivían. Cuando aparecieron los primeros Jaegers, ambos, nieto y abuelo se habían emocionado como niños ante la figura de esos monstruos metálicos creados por el hombre para exterminar a los monstruos devoradores del hombre, pero más se habían excitado con los pilotos: esos humanos, héroes, valientes, que se metían a esas moles de acero a intentar lo imposible. Desde ese momento, cuando Alfred tenía 10 años, decidió que iba a ser un piloto e hizo germinar la idea en Matthew. Su gemelo, no era especialmente valiente ni tenaz como él, pero era noble y la idea de sacrificarse por la humanidad le parecía necesaria. A Matthew le gustaba cumplir con su deber.

Fue precisamente el deber lo que hizo que estuviese en la calle el 23 de Agosto de 2021. Justo cuando estaban en la cumbre de su carrera como soldados. Un kaiju tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a uno de los gemelos Jones-Williams fuera de su traje. Los peritajes aseguraron que murió instantáneamente al ser sepultado por una enorme pared de concreto y eso habría servido como excusa para el retiro, o habría amedrentado, con justa razón, a cualquier piloto; en Alfred logró el efecto contrario. Solo creció en el una sed de venganza y la determinación de liberar el mundo de la amenaza de los kaijus aunque se le fuese todo en ello.

000

John Kirkland era neurólogo y doctor en ciencias cognitivas. Fue en su laboratorio, en la universidad de Cambridge, en el 2014 en que se gestó la forma correcta de conducir al Jaeger. Fue su hipótesis de que los individuos con experiencias compartidas pueden formar un enlace neuronal más fuerte, lo que llevó a experimentar con sus hijos. Scott lo hizo encantado, por esa naturaleza guerrera suya; Arthur, porque no le quedaba de otra y su sentido del deber le impedían confesar que no tenía ganas de luchar ni de salvar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Scott, el hermano mayor, tenía 22 años, cabello rojo y ojos de un azul oscuro y fiero, alto e imponente. Arthur tenía 16, era más pequeño, más frágil, más claro en todo con su pelo color trigo, sus ojos verde musgo y su metro setenta. Pese a las diferencias físicas, sus experiencias de vida compartida, lenguaje, códigos, valores, hicieron que el enlace fuese perfecto.

En un año fueron entrenados en combate y la conducción del monstruo metálico y así en las primeras batallas llevadas a cabo en las costas de Sidney se deshicieron de cinco kaijus de clase dos de forma consecutiva. La fuerza combativa que le faltaba a uno, la tenía Scott y a su vez el menor aportaba con su estrategia, su habilidad de mantenerse frío y pensar en el lugar exacto para el golpe letal.

Fue en Abril del 2019 que les tocó encontrarse con la horma de su zapato. Un kaiju colosal, clase tres, que disparaba ácido y tenía garras retráctiles, atravesó el casco donde se encontraban los pilotos e hirió mortalmente al hermano mayor. La misión fue abortada y la cabina del Jaeger Union Jack fue rescatada por el Bad Trío, un Jaeger de tres brazos piloteado por tres jóvenes que, si bien no eran hermanos, habían crecido juntos en un orfanato y tenían un enlace neuronal envidiable.

Un milagro médico salvó la vida de Scott Kirkland pero lo dejó parapléjico e inhabilitado para la batalla. Arthur fue ascendido a comandante y retirado de su función de piloto con honores y con una plaza como instructor de jóvenes pilotos en la base australiana. Como todo buen británico, en un acto de infinita templanza, intentó dejar la furia atrás y se concentró en su deber. Nunca quisieron hablar sobre ello con su hermano, pero se dice que una vez, en un año nuevo en que el Jaeger Furia Transilvana salvó las costas de Nueva Guinea de ser masacradas, se abrazaron, y lloraron.

000

Los pilotos más reconocidos del momento eran los del Bad Trío, los que más tiempo llevaban en batalla y habían matado a 11 bestias. Eran Antonio Fernández, un español que aportaba con el manejo del brazo trasero y los golpes bajos e inesperados; Gilbert Bielchsmidt, un alemán que tenía el control del brazo izquierdo y del cañón principal, y Francis Bonnefoy, el francés que controlaba el brazo derecho y se encargaba de proteger la cabina, y evitar los golpes de los monstruos. Era su perfecto sistema combinado de combate lo que los mantenía vivos.

-Nadie es inmortal, rana- le había molestado el comandante Kirkland, con su tono cínico y amargado. El francés solo le había sonreído con cierto romanticismo y le contestó.

-Lo tenemos claro y he ahí donde está la gracia de luchar como si no hubiese un mañana, después de todo, lo más probable es que no lo haya.

-Debemos trabajar como sí lo hubiera- había contestado Arthur de forma enérgica y se había retirado a trabajar.

La única persona con quien daba gusto estar era con la piloto Elizabeta Hedervary; ella compartía la Furia Transilvana con su compañero (a veces cómplice, a veces archienemigo), Vladimir Dacia. Eran primos en segundo grado y a simple vista se tenían una aversión que escapaba toda comprensión, pero una vez eran enlazados, todas las contradicciones se fusionaban y convertían esa rivalidad en una máquina de guerra. Hasta el momento, ese era uno de los enlaces más incomprensibles en la historia de la guerra contra los kaijus.

-Esa rabia es tensión sexual y ese enlace un coito neuronal simulado – había dicho Francis y se había ganado, con mucha razón, una bofetada de Elizabeta y de Arthur.

La mujer a veces intentaba que el comandante se abriera con ella y confesara el dolor que le había causado el accidente de su hermano. Se culpaba, de alguna manera. Era cosa de verlo entrenar a los más jóvenes y recalcarles que de sus habilidades combativas y la voluntad y concentración con que realicen el enlace va a lograr salvarlos a ambos y ganar una batalla por la humanidad.

-Podrías ir a Londres por la navidad – le había sugerido ella una vez- hace tiempo que no vez a tu familia.

-Nadie me necesita en Londres- contestó el inglés secamente.

-No se trata de si te necesitan para una misión o no, se trata de si tu familia te extraña, de que te acompañen, de que hagas algo que no sea trabajar.

-Eliza... - suspiró él intentando disuadirla- no podemos darnos ese lujo, en este momento solo tenemos tres unidades eficientes, la de ustedes, la de ese trío de locas y la de los rusos; en este momento se están produciendo dos Jaegers y francamente no sé si hay dentro de esa tropa de mocosos que estoy entrenando alguien capaz de llevar a cabo una batalla tan importante.

-Tal vez si les dieras una oportunidad, te podrían probar que son capaces de dar batalla.

-¡No necesito que den batalla! - comenzó a exclamar el comandante desesperado - ¡Necesito que se suban a un Jaeger, se sincronicen, peleen y ganan saliendo ilesos!, ¡Necesito que peleen al nivel del Bad Trío, como lo haces tú, como lo hizo el Liberty!

-Él enlace del Liberty era perfecto porque eran gemelos... Arthur, no se van a repetir patrones de pelea, somos individuos, somos diferentes y estamos haciendo un milagro para frenar una fuerza alienígena que siempre pareció superior a nosotros... y no sé que creas, pero a mi parecer lo hemos hecho bastante bien.

000

Solo una oportunidad más, le dijeron. Sus enlaces con otros jóvenes aspirantes a pilotos, inexpertos en combate, no habían funcionado, porque al parecer el flujo del pensamiento del joven Jones-Williams es un caos energético y demasiado rápido y solo un demente podría ser capaz de acoplarse con algo así. El doctor Kirkland, gestante de los principios del enlace neuronal, había sugerido que ya que no podía encontrarle un reemplazo al acople perfecto que había sido su gemelo, podría tal vez funcionar si lo intenta con un veterano, alguien que tenga una experiencia en batalla semejante a la de él.

-Y no sería descabellado, después de todo, el Queen of Spades está siendo construido con las mejores piezas del Liberty y el Union Jack.

El comandante Kirkland no sospechó el motivo de la visita de su padre a su base en Sidney. Pensó que sería otro intento de atraerlo a casa y reconciliarse consigo mismo, pero esta vez parecía serio, frío y lo acompañaba un chiquillo rubio y alto con cara de niño; esa cara le parecía conocida de alguna parte. Su padre había comenzado a hablar hacía ya un minuto y nuevamente Arthur estaba siendo vencido por ese deseo adolescente de ignorarle.

-...lo ha intentado con varios candidatos, pero el flujo rápido de sus ideas y su experiencia en combate, resultan desafiantes para un novato, pensé que si alguien podría dar la talla para un enlace con él serías...

El viejo estaba cansado. Tenía más arrugas y canas que la última vez que lo había visto. Arthur se preguntó si su madre se vería igual de vieja; si Peter estaba grande, si Scott, estaba bien. Si le echarían de menos. Las batallas y los kaijus habían destruido mucho más que ciudades y murallas. Hasta se podría afirmar que habían levantado algunas.

John Kirkland estaba comenzando a agitarse emocionado como cuando les dio el discurso motivacional aquel para convencer a Arthur y Scott de pilotear el Union Jack. Entonces ellos no lo podían sospechar. Solo habían visto kaijus por televisión o diseccionados en el laboratorio y no podían imaginar lo feroces que podían ser en vivo o que pudiesen haber otros más grandes.

¿Alguno de los muchachitos que él entrenaba sospechaba acaso a qué iban? ¿Es que acaso creían que estar dentro de un Jaeger les hacía invulnerables?

El doctor Kirkland siguió hablando y Arthur pensó que esta vez le diría que no. O mejor, le diría que en su afán de contribuir a una causa imposible había enviado a sus dos hijos mayores a una muerte segura y que por culpa de ambos Scott estaba en una silla de ruedas.

-...por eso la cabina tiene aspectos que te resultarán familiares tanto a tí como a él, además de una espada retractil que creo les prestará una gran ventaja...-

Y finalmente recordó quien era. Este era Alfred Jones-Williams, había salido varias veces en las noticias, con esa misma jovialidad, esa misma informalidad; el segundo piloto más joven de la armada mundial anti kaijus. Era el superviviente del Liberty. Arthur levantó sus ojos y buscó la mirada del chico intentando leer algo que le diera una excusa para echarse atrás, pero solo vio determinación.

La invitación, la aceptación indirecta, salió de su boca sin siquiera haberlo decidido de forma consciente.

Era casi como si el enlace hubiese comenzado entonces, cuando el verde y el azul se cruzaron y leyeron la pérdida y el deseo de seguir adelante.

-¿Cuándo nos traen el juguetito nuevo?

000

El muchacho le miraba con una especie de admiración soñadora. O agradecimiento. Era muy expresivo, muy entusiasta, muy ruidoso y hacía mucho que Arthur no se permitía interactuar con alguien fuera de los códigos de Comandante-Cadete, así que fue inevitable que lo entrase molesto.

Los preparativos para el combate comenzaron con el entrenamiento físico. Alfred, tenía un físico imponente y esculpido; era apenas cinco centímetros más alto pero en su totalidad lucía enorme al lado del británico y su musculatura moderada. Durante los primeros enfrentamientos parecía que querían probarse el uno al otro. Arthur ocupaba su agilidad y rapidez aprovechando la fuerza del chico para volverla en su contra. El chico efectivamente era un peleador rápido e impredecible porque podía adaptar su técnica a las circunstancias y características de su oponente; se derribaron mutuamente varias veces, pero el capitán Ludwig Bielchsmidt no parecía contento.

-¡No se trata de pelear entre ustedes!, ¡Se trata de encontrar una técnica común y sincronizar los movimientos! ¡Si siguen así no podrán conectarse a la interfaz del Jaeger!

-Aun así, no podemos esperar más -le recordó el doctor Kirkland - el Siberian Rage fue inhabilitado por los próximos meses

-Rusos inútiles – murmuró Alfred divertido.

-Mató un clase cuatro antes de quedar fuera de servicio, señor Jones, - le informó el capitán Bielschmidt - creo que los hermanos Braginsky merecen un poco de crédito luego de su bien trabajo.

-Yo maté 6 en solo dos años – apuntó el muchacho.

-Y si bien no recuerdo eran clase dos – ladró Arthur con un tono amargo- cuando enfrentes un clase cuatro y vivas para contarlo, entonces puedes alardear todo lo que quieras.

Luego de aquel altercado el comandante Kirkland se retiró a su camarín a entrenar solo con su saco de arena, perdiendo la noción del tiempo la mañana lo descubrió con deseos de enfrentar a unos cadetes solo para demostrarles que no estaban listos. No alcanzó a llegar a la sala en que estaban ejercitando cuando fue interceptado por ese tono de voz autoritario, íntimo.

-¡Arthur!

Al escucharlo, volvía a tener cinco años. Sin importar el resentimiento, se sentía obligado, por su respeto a la autoridad, por su sentido del deber, a obedecer.

-Qué pasa- contestó el joven comandante Kirland sin poder evitar el tono adolescente.

-Tu Jaeger ha llegado, vamos a la planta de pruebas

La adrenalina le disparó de golpe. Pero no venía sola. Venía acompañada de temores al futuro, de incertidumbre, de pesadillas. En el piso 51 el muchacho estaba vestido con su armadura y Arthur pudo reconocer su viejo traje, aunque pintado y con los rayones reparados. Era el mismo color negro y la bandera del Union Jack en su hombro izquierdo. El traje del norteamericano era igual, solo que de un tono gris y con la bandera de Estados Unidos en su hombro derecho. De nuevo tenía la determinación marcada en toda su faz y al localizar a su copiloto dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y con cierto tono de disculpa. Ambos pilotos ingresaron a la cabina y se acoplaron a los pedales y controles de conducción.

-Bueno, salgamos de esto de una vez. Estamos desesperados, tenemos solo dos Jaegers activos con experiencia, una pareja de novatos italianos en otro y nuestra gran esperanza son ustedes así que lo intentaremos al menos unas tres veces – se escuchó por el comunicador la voz del doctor Kirkland – Necesito que pongan de su parte, no son hermanos, ni familia, ni siquiera se criaron en el mismo ambiente pero creo que sus experiencias en batalla pueden ayudarles a generar un vínculo; las armas están desactivadas por ahora, no intenten desplazarse, solo queremos probar la efectividad de la conexión neuronal, intenten mover los brazos, si funciona, ya vendrán instancias de combate de prueba... ¿están listos?

No. Pensó Arthur, pero no podría ya echarse atrás. El conteo comenzó y sintió como su mente era jalada a una dimensión de caos.

Velocidad, luces, mil ideas al mismo tiempo, estrategias, recuerdos. Arthur debió concentrarse para encontrar el sentido en medio de ese torbellino y entonces pudo encontrar una red que conectaba todo, como si fueran hilos de una enorme tela. Vio murallas altas, impenetrables cárceles de cien metros; se vio intentando ver el océano desde los edificios altos y una mujer, la madre, persiguiéndole. Se vio jugando con otro niño, con un anciano, con un Jaeger de juguete y luego conduciendo uno de verdad mientras el mismo chico de unos quince años le observaba con confianza. Mataron algunos monstruos, Matthew planeaba, Alfred atacaba, juntos eran una sola mezcla perfecta de razonamiento y arrojo. Una tumba con nombre. Matthew Jones-Williams ya no existía. Tenían dieciocho años. Un deseo renovado de continuar, de salvarlos a todos. Muchos planes de combate. Nadie lo había conocido mejor que Matthew y de pronto... sus recuerdos, los propios, el fish and chips de su madre, los paseos al parque, su casa en las afueras de Londres, los partidos de futbol con sus hermanos, Peter aprendiendo a caminar, el recital de los Pixies, la primera cerveza, los Kaijus en el Pacífico, la investigación de su padre, la petición a la que no se pudo negar y la determinación de Scott. Luego el viaje a Australia, el entrenamiento inicial, la primera conducción y el primer enlace exitoso, la libertad y omnipotencia que sintió entonces, las victorias, la adrenalina de la batalla, el miedo al ver la inefectividad de su cañón en un momento crucial. Ese monstruo era enorme con sus ojos que exhalaban luces del infierno en la oscuridad y el Union Jack de pronto era lanzado como una muñeca de trapo. Luego el ácido del monstruo debilitando el policarbonato reforzado de la cabina y nunca antes había sido tan consciente de su insignificancia. La uña de esa bestia era más grande que Scott. Hasta entonces Scott había sido lo más grande y él se había sentido seguro e invencible dentro de su Jaeger al lado de su hermano mayor. El ojo brillante del asesino estuvo fijo en Scott durante momentos interminables.

-¡Oi, tú, jodida bestia. Estoy aquí!, ¡Mírame malnacido!, ¡Somos dos!- gritó su voz adolescente, quebrándose, muerta de miedo.

-¡Cállate Arthur!

Los gritos del comandante Kirkland, su pánico, fueron todo lo que podía sentir Alfred. El enlace neuronal era inestable, peligroso, enviando ondas agresivas a su cerebro. En la mente de Alfred había miedo y escuchaba "¡Cállate Arthur!" Que en realidad parecía decir "Me tiene a mí, no te preocupes, yo me sacrificaré por los dos" y de pronto el sonido del espinazo quebrado. El dolor de Scott en la mente de Arthur traspasando a Alfred y entonces el norteamericano supo que debía aislarse de ese todo eso para poder sacar a ambos de ese abismo.

-Arthur… escucha, esto ya pasó, ya no está aquí, no es real, quédate conmigo.

La imagen del chico americano irrumpió en la cabina del Union Jack destrozado, entre los gritos de Arthur y el charco de sangre de Scott.

-Oye, esto es horrendo, lo siento de verdad, pero si nos rendimos ahora la humanidad habrá perdido esta batalla y no sé tú… pero si está en mis manos detener a estos monstruos para que el hermano de nadie más muera o sufra, lo haré… ¿lo harás conmigo?

El capitán Bielschmidt ya había dado la orden de detener la conexión cuando en las pantallas el milagro comenzó a gestarse. Los patrones de frecuencia neuronal de cada uno de los pilotos comenzaron a aproximarse y adoptaron una forma y color similar hasta que se acoplaron totalmente. En la cabina, Arthur abrió los ojos a su realidad y vio su presente. Su nuevo compañero le instó con una seña y era distinto a él, a Scott, pero era capaz de comprenderle y tenían un objetivo en común. El Jaeger movió sus brazos hacia el lado y hacia el frente para probar el control de la máquina y del comunicador se escuchó.

-Acoplamiento completo, muy bien.

Luego de salir de los pedales y los controles manuales, el norteamericano se posicionó tras el inglés esperando que se desplomara. No sucedió, Arthur sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y solo usó su mano como apoyo para salir de la cabina.

-Esto es extraordinario- exclamó el doctor John Kirkland con entusiasmo - ¡Acoplamiento perfecto en solo un intento! ¡Y siendo completos extraños!, no van a creérselo cuando lean el informe, ¡Solo en veinte minutos!

El comandante Arthur Kirkland se enderezó con fiereza y musitó sin emoción. – Con todo respeto padre, no tienes idea todo lo que se vive en veinte minutos dentro de esa cosa.

000

Una vez en su habitación, quiso dormir y olvidar lo que había vivido, pensar en el éxito de la operación más allá de la experiencia terrible. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, luego de una noche de entrenamiento y de esa intensa actividad cerebral, pero por alguna razón no podía desconectarse de su presente. Estirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, seguía analizando, intentando luchar con su rabia, con el miedo. El golpe de la puerta lo distrajo y aunque pensó en quedarse acostado y fingir inconsciencia, se encontró desbloqueando la cerradura.

-Supuse que estabas despierto- fue el saludo de Alfred que se había cambiado por un pijama y olía a jabón.

-No puedo dormir y estoy exhausto

-Yo tampoco... y también quedé hecho polvo, pero todo, el enlace fue... ¿estás bien?

-Es algo que ya pasó, como dijiste, ya no está aquí.

-Pero se sintió real... yo pude sentir el dolor de tu hermano a través de ti... dios, estaban conectados mientras sucedió, no sé cómo...

-¿Ahora comprendes la debilidad de un veterano?

-Jamás pensaría que eres débil después de lo que viví allí; creo que se necesita mucho coraje para seguir adelante luego de lo que te tocó y que has de estar realmente loco al aceptar pilotear un Jaeger de nuevo

-También perdiste un hermano.

-Sí, pero no en batalla, no estaba conectado con él, solo puedo imaginarme que tuvo miedo al verse indefenso, aun así ayudó a evacuar a las personas en vez de ir a resguardarse.

-¿Lo culpas?- interrogó Arthur sentándose sobre la cama

-No, yo habría hecho lo mismo que él- aseguró Alfred.- muchos dicen que pudo haber muerto en batalla, de forma más honorable y no en la calle, pero para mí Matt es un héroe de carne y hueso, ya tenemos muchos héroes de metal. - Arthur afirmó con la cabeza, y el americano continuó- Igual te equivocas en una cosa. Solo yo he perdido a mi hermano, el tuyo está vivo en Londres, tal vez es tiempo de que lo vayas a ver y te perdones, no fue tu culpa.

Pudo ser el cansancio o la resignación. Pero por una vez, Arthur no intentó contradecir ese enunciado y solo cerró los ojos recostándose.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Cinco minutos después, el sargento Alfred Jones-Williams salía de su habitación. El comandante dormía profundamente.

000

Kiku Honda no solo era el biólogo experto en la fisiología de los Kaijus. También era especialista en kendo y por eso su presencia fue requerida dentro de los campos de entrenamiento. La mayoría de los que habitaban la base nunca lo habían visto fuera del laboratorio y no podían entender qué hacía el científico japonés en el piso de los soldados, en especial viendo su contextura escuálida y su expresión que lejos de combativa parecía de un puro estoicismo.

-Doctor Honda- saludó el capitán Bielschmidt respetuosamente y luego se dirigió a Arthur y Alfred que estaban trotando por el salón sin comprender para qué hacían precalentamiento.- El doctor Honda viene a asistirnos con su entrenamiento; el arma que complementa el cañón en su Jaeger es una espada y es muy necesario que ambos aprendan a maniobrar con una para poder usarla de forma certera, tomen las espadas de madera que están sobre el mesón y sigan todas las instrucciones que les den.

Arthur hizo caso tomando el arma con curiosidad, observando sus dimensiones y acostumbrándose a su peso. Alfred se abalanzó sobre la suya y comenzó a agitarla rápidamente mientras hacía ruidos de zumbidos, imitando a un sable de luz. "Hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo", pensó Arthur sin saber si estaba cabreado o divertido.

-Comandante, Sargento…- llamó la atención respetuosanente el doctor Honda antes de comenzar a instruir las posiciones y movimientos básicos. Tres horas después, los pilotos estaban arremetiendo uno contra otro bajo su mando y dos días después, luego de horas consecutivas de ensayo sin conocer el cansancio, comenzaban a leer sus movimientos, bloqueando a tiempo, en una armonía en que el golpe de uno marcaba la vuelta, el bloqueo y el inicio del ataque de otro, parecía un baile aprendido cuidadosamente.

-Tensión sexual – comentó Francis observándolos desde la banca, junto a sus dos copilotos a su izquierda, y Elizabeta y Vladimir a su derecha.

-Eres un enfermo – le reprendió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Soy romántico

-Si el romance se pensara con la entrepierna…

-¿Quieres averiguar lo que pasa allí?- Francis levantó las cejas, bromista, sugerente. Vladimir al otro costado de ella se enderezó y exclamó.

-¡Hey!- los ojos rojos del rumano parecían querer matar de un susto al francés; Elizabeta se sonrió en silencio.

-Te lo dije – murmuró Antonio a Gilbert que estaba justo a su derecha. – paga

- ¡Pero es que todos los jodidos pilotos se tienen que enrollar si es que no son familia!- se quejó el alemán sacando dos billetes para entregarlos a su amigo.

Al final de la tarde los pilotos del Queen of Spades se subieron al último piso de la base a observar todo en perspectiva. Desde el piso ochenta el muro no parecía tan alto ni se sentían tan insignificantes. El silbido del viendo no les dejaba escuchar nada de lo que pasaba fuera o dentro de la base, mucho menos les permitía hablarse. Afred se acercó a la baranda y le indicó con su mano que mirara hacia fuera de la muralla en que se extendía un océano azul, inmenso y ahora temible. Alfred no le tenía miedo. Arthur lo sabía, así como ahora sabía casi todo sobre él. En veinte minutos lo habían aprendido todo el uno sobre el otro, sin dar cabida a ningún secreto. Arthur miró hacia arriba, él no quería nadar ni volar, sólo quería vivir en un mundo donde no estuviese obligado a pelear. Al principio él quiso ser historiador, lingüista o arqueólogo. Quería estudiar civilizaciones antiguas y descifrar los secretos de ese pasado. No tenía pensado aprender a usar tecnología de punta para luchar contra monstruos. Alfred sabía eso y admiró su sacrificio.

Esperaron a que anocheciera, hacía frío, pero entre el cansancio y la satisfacción por los avances, perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que Eliza subió a buscarlos para obligarlos a descansar. Antes de meterse a sus habitaciones se dedicaron un simple gesto con la mano. Al otro día tendrían que probar el modo de combate en el Jaeger.

Durmieron cinco horas antes de que sonase la alarma. Parecía que alguien hubiese tomado los nervios de todos y los hubiese metido a una licuadora. La gente corría a todos lados y al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Alfred puso ver a Arthur afuera con los ojos abiertos y cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

-Un clase cuatro- tartamudeó el comandante.

-Mierda

-Tenemos que ir todos... no sabemos, nunca ha peleado uno solo con... - Alfred le tomó de los hombros para frenar sus temblores y – un clase cuatro fue el que...

-Lo sé, lo vi, vamos a matar a ese desgraciado.

-Cuando llegaron a la planta cincuenta y uno, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Eliza y Vladimir tenían ya los trajes puestos. Los hermanos italianos temblaban como hojas y fueron dejados como último recurso, en caso de que todo saliese mal. Mientras Alfred y Arthur se ponían sus trajes Ludwig Bielchsmidt entregaba las instrucciones.

-Primero van el Bad Trio y la Furia Transilvana, atacan a cañón, no le den tiempo de reaccionar, primero disparan Dacia y Hedervary, el Bad Trío contiene y aprovecha el impacto para cargar su cañón. atrás se queda el Queen of Spades y usa la espada en caso de que siga vivo, ¿entendieron?

-¡Sí, señor!- exclamaron todos al unísono, con mayor o menor seguridad y miedo.

De acuerdo al plan los dos Jaegers de avanzada se descendieron y fueron depositados en el mar. El enlace en el Queen of Spades comenzaba y esta vez, ambos hicieron el esfuerzo de evitar los malos recuerdos y conseguir estabilizar en enlace. Luego de hacer el movimiento de brazos inicial, fueron descendidos y dieron sus primeros pasos por la superficie. En ese momento ambos pudieron recordar algo: el placer y la libertad que producía conducir un Jaeger. Cada paso en que el metal caía pesadamente sobre el agua, se sentía como propio, como de ambos. Eran uno, los dos y la máquina. Eran un cerebro fusionado haciendo andar un fin mayor.

Las explosiones de los cañones se escucharon y el grito ensordecedor del kaiju llenó el aire. El Queen of Spades corrió al tiempo que desplegaba la espada oculta tras su brazo derecho y la dirigía al cuello del monstruo que comenzaba a levantarse.

-¡Esto es por mi hermano!- gritó Arthur mientras sentía en sus propios nervios la presión que hacía la espada al cortar la carne del coloso.

Desde los comunicadores, el capitán Bielchsmidt anunció que venía un clase dos y antes de poder dar la orden, el Queen of Spades ya le cortaba por la mitad. Elizabeta gritó desde su comunicador.

-¡Buen trabajo!

Luego de un último examen del perímetro, los Jaegers se retiraron de vuelta a la base. Una vez con los trajes fuera, vinieron la alegría, celebraciones, recién media hora después de haber ascendido a la base Alfred pudo aproximarse a él, atraerlo en un abrazo apretado y murmurar.

-Tú y yo juntos, somos imparables.

000

El sonido de las alarmas pasó de ser una sorpresa a algo más cotidiano. Se podría decir que casi la esperaban. Los pilotos del Queen of Spades, a diferencia de los otros que preferían esos periodos de paz entre combate y combate, sentían que cada batalla era una oportunidad de tomar una revancha, de limpiar los nombres del compañero que perdieron. Su técnica era impetuosa, impredecible y especialmente violenta. Se lanzaban con las espada a desmembrar a los monstruos a veces ignorando los planes de ataque del Capitán Bielchsmidt y ganándose reprimendas y entrenamientos extras.

Alfred y Arthur eran los únicos pilotos lo suficientemente maniáticos e inmaduros como para disfrutar el trenzarse por horas en batallas físicas e incluso parecían tomárselo a juego. El capitán Bielchsmidt había hablado varias veces en la junta directiva indicando que no debía seguirse utilizando al Queen of Spades hasta que demostraran respetar la disciplina de su institución, pero los resultados del duo hablaban por sí mismos. Metódicos o no, eran efectivos. En dos meses habían luchado con cinco kaijus del tipo dos sin problemas e incluso mataron a un clase tres solos, apenas llevándose una abolladura en el escudo del pecho del Jaeger.

-Van a lograr que los quiten de sus funciones – se quejó Francis. Su Jaeger había sido lanzado inesperadamente por un kaiju, todo por una maniobra peligrosa en que el Queen of Spades se pudo dar el lujo de decapitar a un clase tres.

-Kiku nos había pedido un cerebro de Kaiju, así que vimos la oportunidad y la tomamos – contestó Alfred atiborrándose con una hamburguesa.

-No puedo soportar sus gritos orgásmicos desde el laboratorio – se quejó Elizabeta. - En cualquier momento va a querer que vayamos a una clase de anatomía de esos bichos y me moriré del puto asco -

-Dice quien le enterró el brazo en las entrañas a un clase dos la semana pasada – bromeó Vladimir.

-No me lo recuerdes, salpicó todo en los ventanales – la piloto frunció la nariz y dejó su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa, con escrúpulo.

-Aún así, son los peores pilotos que ha tenido esta institución- se quejó el francés mirando al británico con saña desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¡Ya los pasamos!, ¡Matamos dos bestias más que ustedes!, ¡supéralo! - Arthur se echó hacia atrás en un gesto de insolencia e infantilismo que ultimamente se le había pegado para apoyarse sobre el brazo de su copiloto y chocar las manos con él de modo cómplice.

-Los ancianos no pueden superar el triunfo aplastante de las nuevas generaciones – continuó Alfred. Arthur tenía la cabeza en su hombro mientras asentía y pegaba un sorbo a su cerveza. El más joven intentó tomarselo con naturalidad, pero era dificil, en especial teniendo la mirada del trío del mal sobre sí, con esas sonrisas de zorro.

-El Siberian Rage fue reparado, ¿sabían?- comentó Gilbert cambiando el tema. Los otros pilotos le escucharon interrogantes. - Ivan y Natasha llegan mañana, mi hermano me dijo que vamos a tener una reunión táctica, debemos incluirlos en una estrategia conjunta... no es mala idea, la gracia del Jaeger ruso es que pega fuerte...

-No necesitamos ayuda- se quejó el norteamericano en un tono que dejaba ver su molestia e ilusa arrogancia.

-Claro que sí – le corrigió Vladimir- ¿no te has dado cuenta?, hace tiempo que atacan de a dos, y ahora damos a basto, pero ¿y si vienen más? ¿y si ya no son grupos de clase dos? ¿y si vienen los clase cuatro en conjunto?

Para entonces, las palabras de Vladimir habían quedado simplemente como una posibilidad temible pero improbable. Como era predecible, Ivan y Alfred apenas se vieron se declararon una guerra implícita y se hubieran negado a cooperar de no ser por la amenaza de la piloto rusa que les había dedicado unos susurros. Alfred volvió al lado de su compañero con la sangre helada y le pidió que nunca lo dejase solo en la misma habitación con esa mujer.

La amenaza vino desde las costas japonesas y las maquinas demoraron cinco horas en llegar, cuando los jaeger arrivaron, la muralla de contención había sido derribada y un clase tres se había abierto paso a la ciudad. Afortunadamente las personas estaban en sus refugios, pero era fundamental sacar al monstruo de la zona poblada para evitar un accidente. El Bad Trío y la Furia Transilvana se aproximaron a la muralla. El Bad Trío fue a buscar al monstruo dentro de la ciudad y Vladimir y Elizabeta se quedaron en las afueras contendiendo con un clase dos. Otro clase tres se emergía de las profundidades y los rusos vieron su oportunidad de descargar el sadismo con sus puños de hierro. El Queen of Spades desplegó su espada, decidido a arrebatarle la gloria a "su enemigo" cuando fue jalado hacia atrás con violencia. Otro monstruo, uno colosal y con tentáculos, enrollaba sus luengas extremidades por los brazos y piernas del Jaeger para inmovilizarle. La espada logro deshacerse de uno de los agarres y de eludir dos tentáculos más que se dirigieron a su zona frontal, pero no pudieron evitar el tercer impacto. Las fauces del kaiju se abrieron, dejando ver una dentadura imposible de miles de colmillos y una lengua larga que lanzó un chorro de líquido fluorescente al escudo de la cabina. Con horror, los pilotos vieron ceder la capa de policarbonato endurecido y un tentáculos que venían a terminar su trabajo. El rostro de la bestia estaba a menos de dos metros, y sus seis ojos les devoraban con anticipación.

En la conciencia de los pilotos un solo sentimiento sincronizado tuvo lugar y el Queen of Spades se vio paralizado. El ímpetu, la velocidad, la fiereza olvidadas en la más terrible indecisión y eso hubiese sido todo de no ser por los tres brazos del Bad Trío que le ayudaron a liberarse. Los cañones atravesaron el concierto de rugidos de ultratumba y luego la caída del cadáver del monstruo terminó de fabricar el silencio posterior a la batalla.

"No más kaijus a la vista, retírense a los cuarteles disponibles"

La voz de el capitán Bielschmidt parecía oírse de lejos, irreal y el Queen of Spades apenas por inercia caminó hacia la orilla y se ensambló al puerto japonés para poder dar inicio al descenso de los pilotos.

Ya fuera del enlace, tuvieron el valor de mirarse y compartir un vacío que era más decidor que cualquier intento de comunicación. El mayor fue el primero en romperlo soltando un gemido involuntario y la primera confesión.

-Pensé... estuvo tan cerca, esos ojos asquerosos, te estaba viendo, como lo miró a él y pensé...

-Estoy bien, Arthur... - Un poco instintivamente, el norteamericano sostuvo al comandante, lo rodeó por la cintura, lo pegó a su pecho intentando calmar sus temblores.- Yo también tuve miedo... nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo en una pelea, debe ser – el joven sargento debió tomar aire, conmovido. No estaba acostumbrado a esa angustia. Pilotear un Jaeger nunca antes había sido motivo de ansiedad.- Cuando compartes un enlace con alguien, es tan íntimo que crees que esa persona siempre estará allí, en tu mente, contigo, hasta que ya no está; hasta que Matt se fue y me di cuenta de que debía seguir viviendo separado de él y todo se volvió silencio... ahora estás tú compartiendo mi mente conmigo y me dejas entrar a la tuya; pero no eres mi hermano y ahora sé que no necesariamente estarás para siempre, que ellos pueden arrancarte de mí y... tuve miedo, ví que tu también lo tuviste, ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar y sacar de ese trance al otro...

-No quiero perderte -vocalizó Arthur por fin subiendo su rostro y encontrándole, porque Alfred pensó en lo mismo, al mismo tiempo. Se podría decir que luego de un enlace neuronal un beso es un contacto demasiado pedestre. Pero era una forma nueva de sentir a una persona con la que lo había compartido todo. Arthur respiraba de su aire, se humedecía con su saliva y se movía de una forma distinta a la que comandaban estando juntos. Alfred subió sus manos por su espalda, Arthur se estremeció en temblores que tenían otra causa y apretó las manos alrededor de los pliegues de su camiseta, los dedos de Alfred ya habían llegado a su cabello y el inglés apoyaba su cabeza en ese agarre en completo abandono.

A esto se refería Elizabeta cuando le dijo "Nunca fue necesario decir nada, un día nos miramos y lo sabíamos". Arthur imaginó entonces que era una cursilada. Vladimir no parecía del tipo cursi y ella distaba mucho de ser una mujer sentimental, pero en ese momento lo entendía. Y probablemente todo era por el enlace; puede que no hubiese sucedido si esa condición previa no hubiese existido. En parte estaba agradecido.

-La cabina no es un lugar apropiado para esto – ladró el capitán alemán obligándoles a separarse y salir.- Vimos los diagramas de frecuencia neuronal... entraron en pánico, ambos, más les vale tener una buena explicación.

-Fue un...

-¿Error?, ¡Este error ha venido ocurriendo desde que los dejaron subirse a un Jaeger!- Ludwig ya no iba de bromas, había terminado arrugando los papeles de su informe recién redactado y no dejaba de verles con esa expresión afiebrada. - No siguen órdenes, no trabajan en equipo y ahora ni siquiera fueron capaces de defenderse por ustedes mismos, ¿saben cuánto estamos invirtiendo en este programa?

-¡Está bien!, tuvimos miedo, - admitió Alfred con su típica insolencia - creo que es normal, si hubieses estado ahí podrías entenderlo, es fácil dar órdenes desde la seguridad del puerto ¿o no?

El comandante Kirkland intentó callarlo, el capitán Bielschmidt, si antes estaba furioso, ahora tenía verdadera cólera.

-¡Pero el Jaeger no se ha perdido!, y seguimos vivos, así que sigamos adelante, esto no volverá a suceder.

-Por supuesto que no, porque no van a volver a subirse a ese Jaeger, ni pronto ni mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

000

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Alfred con una genuina curiosidad mientras miraba al comandante Kirkland sentado de frente. Estaban cruzados en un sofá del departamento que les había pasado Elizabeta para que pasaran sus días de baja en privacidad, lejos de la comidilla del cuartel. El inglés levantó la atención de su libro y se concentró en la mirada azul y en los dedos que masajeaban ahora sus pies.

Estiró la palma de su mano para que el estadounidense tomara sus dedos, en un gesto inútil y romántico de traspasarle sus ideas sin palabras. Llevaban casi dos semanas en inactividad. El enlace ya no les era permitido. La lucha, el motivo que los movía, todo les había sido quitado y sin embargo ellos seguían allí intentando conectarse de alguna forma y no perder la poca cordura que les quedaba en ese mundo de guerras y monstruos.

-Extraño ese caos colorido que es tu cabeza- expresó el inglés.

-Anoche soñé que era Batman.

-No es la primera vez que lo haces – le recordó Kirkland. Lo sabía porque lo había visto hacía tiempo en un enlace y se había divertido con su capacidad de ser fantasear con mundos imposibles incluso dentro de la fatalidad.

-Esta vez soñé que te salvaba, estabas cayendo de un edificio, yo me lanzaba tras de tí y te atrapaba, entonces me abofeteabas y yo te veía irte, seguro, vivo...

-Hice bien en pegarte, no necesito que me salves- comentó Arthur deseando de alguna manera haberlo podido ver y haberse reído con él, en ese bólido de luces, colores y esperanza que era la mente de Alfred.

-Lo sé, eso no significa que tenga prohibido soñar que puedo hacerlo.

-¡Ni siquiera nos informan de lo que está sucediendo en el campo de batalla!- exclamó el comandante dejando salir su verdadera frustración. Alfred se sintió invadido por la culpa. Después de todo, antes que el llegara Arthur tenía un puesto seguro, una actitud intachable y un expediente limpio. Había sido él quien lo había llevado a situaciones peligrosas y a tener conductas irreflexivas y ahora ambos estaban pagando el precio.

-Siempre puedes volver a tu antiguo puesto- sugirió el más joven, con la mejor de las intenciones. El gesto del británico se endureció e inmediatamente contestó.

-Jamás, no me pondrás a entrenar novatos otra vez luego de haber estado donde verdaderamente me siento cómodo, prefiero quedarme acá, tarde o temprano les haremos falta.

Y el llamado llegó a la hora de la cena, mientras vigilaban insistentemente la carne. Esta vez no se quemaría, comerían algo decente, imposible que un accidente ocurre frente a cuatro ojos observadores. En principio pensó que sería Eliza contando un cotilleo de la rutina diaria en el cuartel y efectivamente era ella. Arthur reconoció el número y ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

-¿Cree que estas son horas de llamar, señorita?

-Kiku intentó un enlace con el cerebro de kaiju que le trajeron.- dijo ella simplemente, también saltándose el protocolo del saludo.

Arthur mantuvo un silencio dudoso por un instante y luego hizo señas a su compañero para que viniese a escuchar.

-¿Y está bien?- preguntó Alfred acercando su boca al auricular.

-Solo un pequeño shock, un derrame de vasos sanguíneos oculares, sangre de narices, convulsiones, lo que podrías esperar al intentar solo un enlace con un sistema tan grande... eso dijo tu padre, no sé si lo capte del todo...

-¿Qué averiguaron?

-Están conectados, todos, son una enorme red interconectada, lo que vive uno, las heridas, las experiencias, las obtienen todos y eso les permite evolucionar. Mientras más y más fuertes somos, más se multiplican, mutan, crecen y lo que es peor, ahora saben que lo sabemos... ¡Arthur! ¡Sintieron a Kiku y saben lo que el sabe!

-Eli, calma... ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Fue reciente, Ludwig sabe, obviamente...- a la mención de ese nombre, el británico chasqueó la lengua con molestia. - y sabe más que nosotros, se llevaron a Kiku así en shock como estaban y ahora se dice que están planando un nuevo ataque al abismo.

-¡Tonterías!, ¡Eso no ha funcionado! ¡Es suicida!, pero qué pretende...

No pudo continuar. Se escuchó la interferencia de la comunicación y de pronto era el mismo capitán Bielschmidt al habla.

-Kirkland, ha surgido una misión y necesitamos que vengas a una reunión en una hora.

El comandante se sonrió, sentándose sobre el mesón de la cocina, con su acompañante pegado a su derecha.

-Pero capitán, usted había dicho que... ¿Cómo fue, Alfred? ¿Que no pilotearíamos un Jaeger mientras él estuviese allí para impedirlo?

-Creo que fue así exactamente – canturreó el americano. Ambos debieron alejar el auricular para no tragarse el gruñido y el grito.

-!En una hora, ambos, no quiero tener que esperarlos!- el tono del corte de la comunicación fue el timbre de partida para sus risas pero luego se miraron seriamente.

-Ha empezado- Alfred parecía determinado a algo grande y Arthur sintió esa ansiedad que lo embargaba desde que eran copilotos.

-No vamos a poder cenar como dios manda.

-Bueno, de todos modos, ya se nos ha quemado de nuevo la carne.

Ambos prestaron atención al olor a desperdicio y vieron el bulto rostizado que se burlaba de ellos desde el horno.

000

En la reunión estaban todos. Por primera vez. Estaban los altos mandos, los tácticos, los de informática, algunos cadetes, los novatos italianos que no habían sido incluidos en combate real hasta ahora; estaban los de neurociencias, el doctor Kirkland apoyando al doctor Honda para que no sucumbiese. El japonés lucía las marcas física de su esfuerzo. Su cabeza vendada, su palidez cetrina, los ojos rojos y uno casi vedado por un halo sanguinoliento. Tenía temblores en sus manos y parecía al borde del desmayo. Fue el doctor John Kirkland quien debió comenzar con el relato. Primero información sabida por todos. El enlace, la interconexión de los kaijus, su evolución condicionada por el avance humano y luego...

-No habíamos podido acceder al abismo porque allí está el portal y sus condiciones de entrada están fijadas para el código genético de los pertenecientes a la colonia.

-Lo que quiere decir que a menos que seas un kaiju no puedes entrar a plantarles una bomba – explicó Gilbert con tono sabiondo recibiendo miradas reprobatorias.

-Siempre puedes hacerles creer que eres un kaiju- sugirió el doctor Honda con voz temblorosa – o sea... no estoy muy seguro de esto, pero si basta que comprueben el código genético para entrar por el portal, tal vez baste con sostener un cadaver de kaiju para poder entrar...-

-Hace una hora pensé que eras un demente por lo que habías hecho, pero ahora creo que eres brillante – comentó el comandante Arthur Kirkland enderezándose y entrando en modo táctico, el entusiasmo evidente en su lenguaje corporal.- Entonces, la idea es que vayamos al abismo y uno de nosotros ingrese al portal a plantar la bomba, ¿Ideas?

-No vamos a ponernos a discutir eso con ustedes, la decisión está tomada, las posiciones ya fueron fijadas en una reunión previa- declaró el capitán Bielschmidt.

-¿Y por quién si se puede saber?

-Por mí

-Oh, por supuesto- canturreó el británico con un insoportable sarcasmo y Alfred debió sostenerlo, presintiendo que se pondría de pié a discutir más en serio con su superior. Arthur fue consciente de la preocupación de su copiloto y guardó la compostura. - Entonces, ¿podrías iluminarnos?

-Por supuesto, la cosa irá así: Todos van a descender, en la retaguardia irá el Vendetta, en la posición frontal irá el Siberian Rage y el Bad trío, en el costado izquierdo irá Furia Transilvana, el nuevo Jaeger a la derecha, lo manejaré con el doctor Honda.

-¿Qué? ¿No ves que está hecho pedazos?- Arthur se había alterado nuevamente, Kiku intentó calmarle desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No se preocupe, comandante, he estado entrenando, nuestro Jaeger también tiene una espada que nos y ya hemos tenido un enlace exitoso.

-Además con todo respeto, este tipo se conectó solo a un Kaiju y sobrevivió, yo no dudaría de sus pelotas – aportó Gilbert para luego soltar con un tonito infantil – luego de eso aguantar el cerebro cuadrado de mi hermano no debiera ser tan difícil.

El otro Bielschmidt lo asesinó con la mirada desde su puesto y continuó.

-El Queen of Spades va al centro, no van a pelear hasta que lleguen al abismo, los de la posición frontal les conseguirán el cuerpo. No queremos que pierdan su energía ni que gasten sus armas. Hasta ahora han demostrado una capacidad combativa superior y...- Arthur ensanchó una sonrisa sádica y orgullosa que seguro estaba torturando al capitán alemán- le hemos agregado otra espada, no hay cañón, hemos visto que son más efectivos con ella y vamos a aprovechar esa ventaja.

-Bien ¿y como para cuándo sería el suicidio grupal?- preguntó Antonio con un gesto tragicómico.

-En dos días – confirmó el capitán – y hasta entonces estaremos en riguroso ensayo táctico, con horas de sueño y comidas controladas, no quiero fallas en el plan ni en ustedes como pilotos, ¿Alguna duda?

Elisa sentía su mano tiritar, Vladimir puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. El silencio se prolongó unos minutos. Ludwig Bielschmidt hizo un barrido visual, intentando mantener la seguridad aunque lamentaba ponerlos en esa situación. Los italianos no parecían muy convencidos, el trío por primera vez reflejaba miedo, los únicos que parecían decididos eran los rusos y los anglosajones. Sádicos dementes.

-Vayan a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Eran las dos y treintaséis de la mañana cuando salieron todos a sus camarotes cargando plomo en sus mentes. Y eso que la superstición decía que la hora fatal era a las tres en punto.

000

El amanecer de ese día comenzó con un desayuno rápido y una reunión táctica en que se detalló el plan, el tiempo estimado para cada acción y los planes de emergencia. El entrenamiento comenzó a las diez de la mañana y fue una especie de simulación física, sin maquinaria de lo que harían al enfrentar numerosos enemigos que atacasen de un modo no frontal. Después de la cena se les permitió retirarse temprano, a las ocho y media, para tener un "tiempo de recreación". Todos lo entendieron como: "Este puede ser el último minuto libre que puedes tener antes de morir". Gilbert se llevó su consola al cuarto de su hermano a ver si lo podía convencer de que eran niños de nuevo, aunque fuese por unos instantes. Francis se encerró con una chica en el cuarto de los tres. Antonio se retiró al comedor y encontró a Lovino, juntos hicieron una pizza casera que, aunque sin hambre, les ayudó a ocuparse en una labor cotidiana. De esas que se echaban de menos en momentos de guerra.

Elizabeta y Vladimir fueron los primeros en desaparecer. Alfred y Arthur subieron a la azotea a llenarse los oídos con el sonido del viento. El norteamericano observaba el horizonte apoyado en la baranda y el inglés podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando: tal vez nunca podría nadar en el mar o puede que faltara poco, que todo saliera bien y entonces el podría darse el gusto de internarse mar adentro y conocer todo eso que le había estado vedado. Arthur lo había visto claramente: en la mente de Alfred, en sus fantasías más preciadas, las murallas caían y los humanos eran libres de mirar el horizonte; libres de los refugios subterráneos y del miedo a que cada vez que construyesen algo, viniera algo enorme y siniestro a derribarlo.

Arthur con sus veintiséis años se había olvidado de cómo era vivir en un mundo sin guerra, ¿con qué soñaban las personas antes de la guerra?. Se sentía viejo. Alfred con sus diecinueve nunca había peleado por el mundo en que vivía, sino por recuperar ese mundo en que había crecido su abuelo y en que él también quería vivir. El más joven volvió su mirada cerúlea a su compañero y gritó, para hacerse oír en medio de la maquinaria y el silbido ensordecedor del ventarrón marino.

-¡No vamos a morir mañana! - el comandante puso especial atención en sus palabras. Quiso tomarlas como una orden. - ¡Vamos a pelear, vamos a vencer y vamos a cancelar el apocalipsis!

-¡Y cuando esto termine viviremos a orillas del mar!- gritó Arthur – afuera del muro... ¡no, nada de muros!, ¡a la mierda el muro!, ¡lo echaremos abajo! ¡Y será una casa en la playa sin rejas ni protecciones de ningún tipo!

-¡Vamos a ir a ver a tu familia! ¡Quiero conocer a tu hermano!

Arthur no parecía convencido de esa idea, pero no podía discutir en un momento como ese. Alfred siguió con sus ideas.

-¡Voy a nadar todos los días! ¡¿Lo harás conmigo?!- pregunta el menor.

-¡No me gusta el agua salada ni la arena, tendrás que nadar solo!

-¡Yo haré que te guste, será divertido! - afirmó con seguridad el norteamericano antes de preguntar con ilusión -¡¿Tendremos un perro?!

-¡No me gustan! ¡Además me basta contigo!

Ambos se rieron de la ocurrencia. Alfred se acercó y le lamió la mejilla, comenzó a ladrar, a aullar, restregando su boca contra el cuello y la cara del mayor quien le dio un empujón amistoso. Segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que se tomasen las manos y bajasen a los camarotes. Al de Arthur, Alfred no lo limpiaba con el mismo cuidado y no querían que el inglés se distrajese con detalles de ese tipo.

Alfred puso pestillo y se distrajo mirando alrededor de la habitación unos segundos. La cama estirada y limpia, los libros en un estante ordenados en perfecta simetría, no había nada fuera de lugar o que no estuviese cuidadosamente doblado. Cualquiera diría que es porque el comandante llevaba gran parte de su vida siendo militar, pero Alfred había visto su mente y sabía que era parte de él, de su formación familiar. Así les habían enseñado desde pequeños a los Kirkland, a ser metódicos, puntales y ordenados. Y por eso Alfred adoraba verlo perder el control al fusionarse con él. Arthur absorbía algo de ese caos y lo transformaba en una energía nueva, le daba sentido a su ímpetu crudo de pelear.

Arthur llamó su atención tomando su rostro y atrayéndolo a caer sobre él, sobre el camarote. Lo atrapó con sus manos, con sus piernas y se aferró a él y al olor a limpio de su cuello, a la pelusa de sus patillas, mientras dejaba un beso allí y otro en su mentón, y sus narices se rozaban. Arthur exhalaba, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, con las manos frenéticas desabrochando pantalones y sacando camisetas, la temperatura de la habitación de pronto era más alta de lo normal pero no podían hacer nada por separarse, el roce se había vuelto adictivo y casi tan íntimo como la primera vez que entraron al enlace neuronal. Resultaba irónico conocer absolutamente todo del pasado, de las formas de razonar de una persona, pero no conocer el cuerpo o los nervios que podrían activarse para desencadenar cierta reacción, y era doloroso tener solo una noche, unas horas para poder experimentarlo.

Cuando Alfred cayó sobre él luego del segundo encuentro, Arthur reía con un tono atontado, cansado, sediento y soñador; el norteamericano estaba salado y húmedo, todo era un desastre en su habitación pero por unas horas podría vivir con eso. Valía la pena. Alfred se durmió primero abrazándolo de forma más o menos inconsciente. Arthur quiso quedarse un rato más y prolongar el recuerdo. Si se concentraba en cómo se había sentido estar juntos en un momento de desesperación, puede que su voluntad se vuelque al objetivo de permanecer con vida.

En la mañana, cuando todos se encontraron en el piso cincuenta y uno, preparándose para meterse a sus cabinas, ya nadie parecía ser la persona que alguna vez fue. Las expresiones serias, autómatas, determinadas, son la tónica , porque si se permitieran sentir algo puede que venga el miedo y todos sucumbieses ante él. En la formación indicada, los seis Jaegers se aventuraron mar adentro y descendieron a la fosa oceánica donde ya no había peces, donde no llegaba la luz de la superficie, donde había solo oscuridad, silencio y de pronto ondas de movimiento amenazantes.

El siberian Raje reventó los cráneos de unos clase dos, ayudado por el Furia Transilvana. El Jaeger nuevo del capitán Bielschmidt y el doctor Honda desenvainó su espada y abrió tajos en unos monstruos cuyos contornos apenas se veían en la oscuridad. "Tenemos la llave" se escuchó y el Queen of Spades recibió el cuerpo de un clase dos, pequeño, que sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras sus compañeros les abrían paso. Siguieron metros hacia adelante y se vió el resplandor de la fosa, del portal, los cuatro Jaegers que quedaban – Arthur y Alfred no quisieron averiguar cuál faltaba- se quedaron luchando con los monstruos que aseguraban la entrada mientras ellos se lanzaron por el portal. Una especie de escáner reconoció el cuerpo del Kaiju y así se vieron dentro.

Era como una nave nodriza, una estación espacial, como una de esas que se veían en las películas de ciencia ficción. Esa es la impresión que recordó Alfred. Desenvainaron ambas espadas y se abrieron paso. Debían llegar más adentro, al menos unos doscientos metros, para plantar la bomba y activar el mecanismo de escape que lanzaría la cabina del Jaeger a toda velocidad hacia fuera del portal y luego los haría flotar a la superficie.

Sin mucha dificultad rebanaron a varios monstruos, sin fijarse en el tamaño. Arthur pudo detectar que eran mucho más grandes que cualquiera que pudiesen haber visto en la superficie pero luego, llegaron a una zona más amplia, llena de monitores y allí habían figuras alienígenas diminutas, eran del tamaño personas y seguro eran los que estaban a cargo de controlar a los kaijus.

El Queen of Spades comenzó a desensamblar de su pecho un dispositivo grande, las criaturas comprendieron lo que era y lanzaron unos cables que se incrustaron en la cabina y los ciruitos centrales del Jaeger. Sobrevino una descarga eléctrica que fue desviada por los sistemas de seguridad del robot y mantuvo a los pilotos a salvo, pero luego... Arthur y Alfred entraron en sincronización con la matriz de los kaijus. Eran menos que antes pero seguían siendo decenas de ellos, tenían varías misiones que se resumían en una sola: explorar, destruir, conquistar. El Queen of Spades era parte de esa matriz y estaba recibiendo la orden de hacer explotar el dispositivo dentro del traje. Las manos del robot, comenzó a regresar la bomba hacia el cuerpo metálico pero entonces, la mano derecha reaccionó. El hemisferio izquierdo del Jaeger se había liberado del control neuronal.

Arthur abrió los ojos y vio como les lanzaban más cables a su dirección de la cabina. Aprovechando el control de la mano derecha los desvió y luego tiró de todo lo que mantenía al Jaeger y a su compañero privado de libertad. Alfred tenía pánico de ser privado de su libertad. Arthur no podía permitir que se sintiese prisionero del enemigo. Alfred reaccionó jadeando agitado y entonces recibieron golpes simultáneos. Kaijus los rodeaban intentando desarmarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

El mismo pánico se apoderó de ambos y en cosa de segundos se trenzaron en una discusión mental.

"Estamos rodeados, no vamos a poder... No podemos fallar, no podemos fallarle a la humanidad... La salida está bloqueada... Hay que activarla ahora..."

Alfred se resistía a la idea. La mano izquierda estaba indecisa, como si por primera vez experimentara el miedo, como si hubiese algo más importante que vencer y ser libres. Arthur le calmó, telepáticamente, haciéndole ver que si no lo hacían, todo el esfuerzo, todo el sacrificio de sus compañeros allá arriba sería en vano.

-Vamos a hacer esto – decide el comandante Kirkland y el sargento Jones-Williams asiente. Ambos dan la orden de estallido y entonces el mundo nebuloso de esos monstruos se comienza a desintegrar a su alrededor y una luz brillante, blanca llena todo el horizonte.

000

Arthur se debe hacer una visera con la mano. El sol siempre le ha molestado y ahora además hay un hálito salado que se le impregna en la piel y le salpica en el rostro. Su cuerpo se siente cálido bajo la blanda superficie arenosa y la voz de Alfred le interrumpe.

-¿Te gusta la vista?

El inglés arruga la nariz, tomando la arena con los dedos, áspera, un poco pegajosa por la proximidad al mar, pero es todo azul, el océano, el cielo, con las gaviotas volando encima y el sonido arrullándoles en una intimidad inmensa.

-Debo admitir que es hermoso...

Nunca lo creyó posible, pero el mar le parecía algo hermoso.

-A que no te lo imaginabas ¿eh?, te he abierto la mente- comenta el menor soltando una risa de esa enérgicas, joviales y traspasándole toda esa alegría. Arthur cierra los ojos entregándose a esa sensación hasta que el agua comienza a molestarle, a subirle por los pies, por los brazos.

-Vayamos dentro, la marea está subiendo.

-Oh, no vamos, quiero nadar, quédate en el agua conmigo- Alfred le pide con un tono caprichoso pero luego se aproxima y es apenas un susurro que acaricia su oído, el calor de su aliento entrando por sus sentidos y esparciendo el escalofrío- quiero hacerte el amor en el océano...

Arthur se acalora y suelta un gemido imperceptible. La luz solar es insoportable, el calor, el agua envolviéndole y Alfred le sonríe. No parece afectarse por nada, ni siquiera por la herida que tiene en la mejilla. Arthur no recuerda haberla visto antes. Decide ignorarla, también, estira su mano y roza los dedos con los de su compañero, copiloto. Su amante. Tal vez podrían iniciar un enlace nuevo uno definitivo.

Puede que aun tengan algo de tiempo.

0000

(1) cita de Benjamin Franklin


End file.
